Let it Begin
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Nightmares.. its ruining my life, after having several nightmares the one haunting me finally comes. What does he want from me, the truth is about to be reveled.
1. I'm done with this

**(Disclaimer I do not own Minecraft of MLP)**

I sighed getting up from my bed, this is about the 8th nightmare I've had about _him_. I've seen him in the Minecraft dimension but he won't leave me alone now. Almost every night I hear voices, of have a nightmare. Luna said on the 10th nightmare he actually might come, and do whatever he needs to do. I try not to sleep, but sometimes I just pass out without knowing what happened.

Misty woke up and came upstairs, "have it again" she asked. I nodded slightly.

"I can't take this anymore" I replied, and jumped off my bed.

"what do you think he want from you" Misty asked, sitting down on my bed. I shrugged in confusion.

"I have no clue, all he did in the other dimension was the same thing, haunt me in my dreams". Our loud talking woke up my two other friends downstairs Blue Flare, and Rusher. They came upstairs as well. They saw me talking to Misty.

"still having nightmares about him". Blue asked I nodded in reply.

"he won't leave me alone" I said, "this doesn't make any sense". They all shrugged.

"well, I gotta get some sleep, see you in the morning, Silver since you're not going back to bed, write about the nightmare in your journal". Blue said I nodded, showing the slightest smile.

"thanks I'll do that". I replied as they all walked downstairs.

I sighed grabbing my journal, and sitting in my bed, I opened my journal, and screamed.


	2. Journal

I threw my journal across the room, and hid under the covers, the girls ran upstairs to see what all the commotion was.

"Silver are you ok" Blue asked, I popped my head out from under the covers and shook my head. Misty grabbed the journal and opened to the page I was on, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Silver d-did you write this". Again I shook my head.

"that's why I threw it" I said, coming out from under the covers a little more. The journal had eyes drawn and said always watching.

"I t-think it's written in blood" I said, Misty nodded.

"yep, it's blood". Misty said, as soon as I heard that I hid back under the sheets, I started to cry, my friends lifted the covers up.

"w-why m-me" I stuttered, "w-why does he want m-me". I continued to cry, my friends, knew they couldn't do anything at the moment so they left the room. An then the worst thing possible happened..


	3. Tears of fear

I fell asleep.. I had another nightmare, I heard the voices of my friends trying to wake me, they couldn't. I was stuck until it was over, I cried and cried, finally it was over, I bolted awake, wiping the tears from my eyes. I panted, and started to cry even more, then a good thing happened Luna walked in. She sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"it's ok, everythings going to be ok". I stopped panting but the crying wouldn't stop.

"i-I'm scared L-Luna", I finally got the last tear out of me, I stopped crying, and rested in the bed, I kept telling myself, that I can't fall asleep. Rusher came and patted me on the shoulder.

"Luna's right everything's going to be ok well figure something out". I stood up and shook my head in disagreement. Rusher tilted her head in confusion.

"he'll do anything he can to get me, we can't stop this." Rusher seemed disappointed but she wasn't giving up on me.

"no, we will figure out a way, I'm not letting you go now". I smiled and thought, that maybe we could find away. And that everything was going to be alright.

The next few days, went as normal. I forgot all about that night, but sadly I still couldn't sleep. I was never going to but I know we would find a way for me to get some rest. But that night, didn't go as normal, I was sitting in the living room, playing a game with Misty when I felt a sharp pain in my back, it was a shot, full of some liquid, some of it went into my back. Misty stared in shock, I started to get tired.

"stay with me, don't fall asleep". I tried to resist, but I failed, I passed out. I woke up the next morning after another nightmare, my friends were surrounding me.

"Good news you can sleep now, bad news is he's coming, and fast".


	4. The time is now

I stood up, jumped on the floor, and started to panic. I kept walking in circles, over and over again.

"I'm so dead" I said, starting to slow down my pace. I stopped, panting, and sat down. My friends came over and tried to comfort me.

"it's no use guys, I might as well go give myself up". I started crying again, I sighed resting my head on my hooves, while lying down on the sofa.

"no, Silver don't give in to him, you can do this, but not alone". I nodded

" I guess I can" I said, but still sad, Luna walked up to me.

"we will face him tonight, all of us". I got up, and started to get ready, tonight I would face my greatest fear.

(12:00P.m.) W walked throughout the whole town but, nothing . I couldn't even find a single pony outside, I was curious if this guy was even coming. I heard Blue scream, we all ran over there, to see the colt from my dreams about to kill my best friend.


	5. Truth

"NO" I screamed, "LEAVE HER ALONE". The colt threw Blue in front of us, he stood there amused.

"now you finally show up" he said smirking, "I had a fear that you wouldn't come". I was angry with him, he was an idot I wanted to scream that but I thought he would hurt my friends. I ran up and punched him in the face, he stepped back in pain with a blood scratch.

"so you want to play, huh" he said charging to attack, I dodged the attack and threw him in a wall, he landed right in front of a mirror, he stood up, the reflection in the mirror was different from his true self. What was going on, I had no clue, but I saw the colt trying to say something. It looked as if he were saying help me. I then knew he was possessed, I didn't want to hurt him physically so I had Luna, Twilight, and Misty hurt him mentally not, the real colt though. They banished, the spirit from the colt's body but not before he said something.

"hey Silver, guess who always had a crush on yo-" but before he finished he disappeared, leaving the colt, normal Herobrine, back to normal. I stepped back, in shock, he had a crush on me ever since I entered the other world, is that how my whole adventure started, by love? He stood up, seeing me like this told him what happened.

"he told you didn't he". He said lowering his head, "you think it's weird don't you". I nodded, and then shook my head, he lifted his head up.

"I think it's kind of cool actually". He looked surprised.

"really" he said, "I've never heard that before". He came over to me, and smiled. "thanks for understanding". I nodded.

"come on" I said, "let me show you around", we walked away but I realized later we forgot something.

I ran over to the wall, where the battle was, and of course Blue was laying there. I rubbed the back of my head, "sorry" I said, she stood up.

She shrugged "I don't care, I'm just glad you came back".


End file.
